Virtual reality systems have been greatly increasing in popularity and usage as the ability to create virtual worlds using computer technologies have developed. Within a virtual reality system, a user wears some type of headset or viewing goggles which project a virtual world for the user to see. Virtual reality systems may find uses in various types of training for soldiers, police officers, firemen, etc. or within an entertainment environment such as a gaming or movie viewing system. Current virtual reality systems normally place the user in a location where the user may freely move about without physically touching anything in the real world other than the floor. Thus, if the user touches a wall or item in the virtual reality world they can see this interaction through their virtual reality (VR) headset but the user does not physically feel anything in the real world.
One manner in which the virtual-reality experience has been improved for users is the use of various types of haptic feedback. Items in a user's hand or mounted to their body may vibrate or shake in order to provide physical feedback similar to what is occurring within the virtual-reality world. Another technique has been the creation of a fixed set within the real world that in its physical configuration mimics the items that are being viewed in the virtual-reality world. Thus, for example, if the user was reaching out to touch a wall in the virtual-reality world, the user would feel a physical wall in the real world that would provide a further input such that the user did not only see themselves touching a wall but actually felt themselves doing so. The problem with creating these type of fixed per minute real world sites are that the system is limited to a single map for operating with the virtual-reality world and the requirements that the physical model be created at a fixed location that requires users to come from other locations in order to experience the VR world in this manner.